Land Before Time: Battle Network
Land Before Time: Battle Network is a The Land Before Time / MegaMan Battle Network fanfiction crossover published in Fanfiction.Net by author Sora W.T.K. Published in November 28, 2005, the story is currently a work-in-progress. Premise The year is 200X, where everything is run by computers. The Network Age. Technology has prospered greatly, the use of PETs and NetNavis have become mandatory to cope with everyday life. NetNavi are advanced AI programs built to aid their users and best friends, the Operators, with their daily tasks. But there's trouble in paradise when the band of net criminals, the HTTP, elevate their malicious net-crimes in search for certain programs to complete their project and bring doom and destruction upon the real world. And the story begins when a young 9th grader named Kaden finally receives a PET and NetNavi of his own... Operators *'Kaden' - A carefree and rather lazy 9th grader longing for a PET and NetNavi of his own. He tends to slack off with the important things and has a tendency of running late, but he has a great sense of justice and a strong bond with his friends. Ever since he first laid eyes on a NetBattle he longed for a NetNavi of his own to join in the fun, but high prices and heavy customization requirements have always pulled him away from his goal. His preferred NetNavi are the Flyers series. *'Jason' - Kaden's childhood friend. A 9th grader, he's dedicated in his studies and pretty punctual, almost the complete opposite of Kaden's bad habits. He's quick to help his friends and never one to back down from a challenge. Having a PET since the 4th grade, he's a skilled NetBattler and always knows how to put up a great fight. His NetNavi is from the Longneck series, Littlefoot. *'Malory' - A short-tempered and quiet girl. She's easy to anger and one who gets agitated in a NetBattle very quickly. Her NetBattling skills are quite harsh and she never holds back along with her NetNavi. Despite it all she has a kind heart deep inside, it just takes a bit to reach into it. She's childhood friends with Sally, Silus and Stephen and friends with Kaden and Jason since the 1st grade. Her NetNavi is from the Threehorn series, Cera. *'Sally' - A generous and caring girl who's never afraid to speak her mind. She's Stephen's little sister and childhood friend to Silus and Malory. She has never liked to NetBattle, making her Netbattling skills little to nonexistent, but if she has to she tries her best to fight her way out of trouble. Her NetNavi is from the Swimmer series, Ducky. *'Stephen' - An easy-going 9th grader who's never afraid to smile and be positive in dire situations. Sally's big brother and childhood friend to Silus and Malory, Stephen is very protective of his loved ones and isn't afraid of standing between danger and his friends, especially his sister. He's sometimes simple-minded but pretty smart, able to outwit anyone. His NetNavi is from the Spiketail series, Spike. *'Silus' - A cheerful kid who's always ready to make his friends smile with jokes and personality. He's known Sally, Stephen and Malory since kindergarten and met Kaden and Jason in 1st grade along with the others. Silus isn't particularly known for his bravery, and his NetBattling skills aren't very good with his common flinching in NetBattles when in dire situations, but given the chance and morale he'll try his best to come out on top. His NetNavi of choice is from the Flyers series, Petrie.